


Dreams

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

You were in my dream last night.

No, not like that, I promise.

I dreamt that I was finally back in Risembool, getting off a train. You were there, waiting for me, and the moment our eyes met, you ran up to meet me just as I did the same. I pulled you into a tight hug, breathing in the smell of oil and lilacs that makes up your scent. And for a breathless moment, my mind went blank and lost control of my body as your sky blue eyes looked up at me.

The next thing I knew, your soft lips were under mine. And they were as sweet as I always imagined them to be. But it was over all too soon when you pushed me away. I was confused and surprised and _hurt._

I knew that something was wrong.

Then you whispered, "I'm sorry." I could feel a growing pain in my chest that only got worse with every word you said. "I'm really sorry, Edward. I tried. Believe me, I really did, but I just couldn't. I couldn't wait for you anymore."

As soon as I heard that, my heart shattered into a million little pieces. I felt so weak, so broken, so pathetic and impotent. I never knew just how much I loved you until that moment. "You mean…" I said, trying desperately to find my voice.

You nodded. "There's someone else no…"

Those were the last words I heard you say before I woke up. As I sat up on my bed, my heart racing as all my emotions overflowed, I realized it had all been a nightmare. A horrible nightmare that I hope to never live because, to be completely honest, it scared the _hell_ out of me.

But, you would never really do that, right?

After all, we promised each other our lives and you even went as far as overturning Equivalent Exchange. You were willing to give me more than I bargained for. And even though I know that I probably don't deserve someone as amazing as you, I don't want to lose you.

_I won't._

Because you… you're _everything_ to me now.


End file.
